


Home Is Where You Are

by goodnightm00n



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Affectionate!Chadwick, Angst, Begging, Crying, Cunnilingus, Cute, Dom!Chadwick, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gentle!Chadwick, Happy Ending, Love, Making Love, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i guessss????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightm00n/pseuds/goodnightm00n
Summary: Chadwick’s been away filming, and he’s finally coming home.





	1. It’s Okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for weird formatting /any typos i wrote this on my phone, posted it to tumblr first, and copied it to here.

I love you so much, lil mama. I’ll be home before you know it.” Chadwick said with a smile in his tone.  
“Okay baby. I’ll wait up for you.” You whispered, but you could already feel the sleepiness weighing on your eyelids.  
He chuckled and said “Just rest your eyes baby, and when you wake up, I’ll be right there.”  
You were already drifting into a deeper sleep despite your best efforts to stay awake. Nothing was more comforting than knowing you would get to hold your beloved again after so many months apart. Chadwick did everything to his greatest potential. He was the hardest worker you’d ever met, and a better lover than you could’ve ever imagined.  
He’d been away filming for three months. Chad immersed himself in not only the physicality of the role but also the mental complexity. He still called you every night, but he would speak in the accent. His mind was always hyper focused on how he could improve his character. You were awestruck by his work ethic, and his dedication to his roles. ‘This is why he’s one of the greats’ you often thought. But that didn’t stop loneliness from creeping into your thoughts. You’d never tell your lover this, of course.  
You disguised it by keeping yourself busy, and it usually worked. He normally had shorter shoots, or he’d let you come visit set. This film, however, was different, bigger, and it required more of his mental capacity. Subsequently, you barely saw your boyfriend within these last few months. When the shoot finally wrapped and Chadwick called you letting you know that he’d be home soon, you squealed with delight. You spent the day tidying the house, doing laundry, cooking, really doing anything to pass the time.  
Unfortunately Chadwick’s flight was delayed due to an incoming winter snow storm. You couldn’t help the tears that started streaming down your face. On the phone, you kept your tone light and airy so as not to worry Chad. Your eyes were heavy from crying and sleep deprivation. You had woken up at 5am to start readying the house, and the last time you looked at the clock it was 2:34am.  
Chadwick looked at his phone fondly as the call ended. ‘Finally,’ he thought, ‘I get to hold my girl.’ He thanked his Lyft driver and shuffled out of the car. He unlocked the door to find a warm home with the wafting aroma of cocoa butter that he’d missed so much. He moved up the steps with a quiet purpose. He knew you were asleep, and he was trying to let you rest, despite his enthusiasm. He walked into your shared bedroom, and tears welled up in his eyes. ‘My god, she’s more beautiful than I remembered,’ he thought.  
You had fallen asleep in one of Chad’s old tank tops. After finishing your face routine, you started talking to him on the phone. But you’d fallen asleep before you could put your bonnet on. Chadwick chuckled because he KNEW you were tired, if you fell asleep without your bonnet. He also knew that you would be pissed if you had any breakage, so he went into your connected bathroom and grabbed your bonnet.  
Ever so gently, he slipped it onto your head, and left a delicate peck on your forehead. You stretched and blinked. ‘Oh my god,’ you thought  
“OH MY GOD!! BABY YOUR HOME!” You exclaimed with a fresh wave of tears falling down your cheeks. You threw your arms around his neck, afraid he’d disappear if you let go. Your body was racked with heaving sobs.  
“Baby, baby girl. What’s wrong?” Chadwick said, suddenly on high alert.  
“Nothing I just missed you with my whole heart. And now you’re back and AND I DON’T KNOW. I’M SORRY. I LOVE YOU. HI” you felt like you had to say everything, everything you were feeling right then and there.  
Chadwick pulled back as much as you would let him. The tears he’d be holding back since the moment he’d seen you flooded down his checks.  
“Hi baby. I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. I love you so much, more than I can even say with words.” He punctuated each sentence with a kiss to your cheeks, your shoulders, your arms, your hands, your nose, your forehead. Together you rested forehead to forehead. ‘This is what love is,’ you thought. Finally, you let out a laugh and so did he.  
“I am so sorry baby,” he whispered. His eyes were holding yours with such fierce attention.  
“It’s okay,” you breathed, “it’s all okay because we’re together now.”


	2. Only and Ever Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times

‘He’s really here,’ you thought. You ambushed his face with kisses, and he blinked sweetly at the onslaught.  
“I love you. I love you. I love youuuuu,” you sang song between kisses. You watched his eyes crinkle into a smile, and your heart swelled. Chadwick lifted you up without warning, causing an eeeep to escape you.  
“Looooooove, loooOOOOoOove, loooooove,” he sang SZA’s Love Galore to you as he turned the two of you so that he could sit down on the bed. You both let out hearty laughs with heads thrown back and mouths agape. When you both settled, you let your hands snake around Chadwick’s head. You threaded your fingers through his tightly coiled curls and brought his face within inches of yours. He spoke first.  
“I don’t know how i went three months without holding you, baby,” he whispered. He closed the distance between your lips. His soft, pillowy lips meeting yours with just the right amount of pressure. You inhaled deeply as your lips moved in tandem with his. You tugged, ever so gently, on his kinks, and he surged forward. What began as innocent, familiar kissing, slowly morphed into something more visceral. You sucked on his bottom lip before diving in for a lewd, sloppy kiss. His tongue invaded your mouth, claiming ownership.   
“Mmmm,” you moaned, pulling away. You watched his lips chase yours.  
“I’m sorry. I know you’re sleepy baby. It’s just been so long….” he trailed off. His eyes following your fingers as you slowly undid each button on his shirt.  
“I don’t know why you keep apologizing,” you said as you rolled your hips over the bulge you could feel forming beneath you. You finished unbuttoning his shirt, and you used your index finger to bring his gaze up to meet yours.  
“Do you want to unwrap your present? Or you want me to do it for you?” You whispered into his ear. You let your teeth graze his earlobe, and you felt him shiver beneath you.  
“Let me baby,” he said with a smirk. He reached for he hem of his baggy, old tank top and pulled it up. He gasped as caught a glimpse of your lingerie. He hurriedly pulled the tank top completely off of you to reveal your red lace teddy. The see through lace hugged the swell of your breasts, barely obscuring your dark nipples. His eyes followed the deep v and rested where the lace finally met, just below your belly button and dangerously close to where you needed him so badly.  
“Oooooh SHIT. This is….wow.” He exclaimed. “I get to call you my girl? I don’t know if i deserve allathis.”  
“I know I look good if i got you out here swearing,” you joked.  
“Better than good baby, you’re perfect.” He kissed you. “Wonderful.” Kiss. “Astonishing.” Kiss “Awe-inspiring” Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. “Let me worship your body.”  
“Baaaaby, tonight was supposed to be about you,” you whined. You wanted to pamper your man, but you already knew this was a losing battle. Once Chadwick made up his mind, there was no sense in trying to changing it. He planted kisses along your jaw. Slowly, he made it way to your ear and nibbled on it. The hitch of his hips told you he was enjoying this just as much as you were.  
“Feel that?” He breathed. “As long as you’re satisfied so am I.” He immediately started sucking on your neck. Making lewd noises that further edged you on. You couldn’t control the way your hips were rolling as you writhed on his lap. His hands came to cup your breasts. He ran teasing fingers over your peaked nipples, and you let out a squeaky moan. Pleased with your reaction, he began turning his attention to your chest.  
He looked at you through his long lashes his lips met your sternum. Gently, he nudged the fabric of your teddy so that your nipples were free. Your heart skipped a beat as he slowly and deliberately laved at your left nipple. He maintained eye contact the entire time—knowing what it does to you. He let his lips close around it as he began suckling softly at the sensitive flesh.   
“Mmmm ohhhhhh shit.” You moaned with a quiver in your voice. Immediately he sucked hard, making you wetter than you thought possible. His tongue was making lazy circles around your pebbled nipple. He mimicked the motion with his fingers on your other breast. His mouth replaced his fingers, and you were done for. Between the gentle flicking and long pulls, he was making it impossible to control yourself. Your body was starting to go lax from sheer pleasure, and he seemed to realize playtime was over.  
He picked you up from his lap and laid you onto the bed. You watches as he stripped down to his boxers. ‘Fuuuuck i wanna taste him,’ you thought, but that glint in his eye told you he had other plans. He covered your body with his own, and placed a chaste kiss to your lips chuckling when you tried to deepen it.  
“Ah, ah, ah, baby. I’m in charge of your pleasure now,” he growled. You loved it when he got like this. Wild. Unpredictable. Dominant. He placed the same chaste kisses on each nipple. Your sternum. Your bellybutton. And just above your pussy. He hovered there for a moment. You could feel his hot breath on your covered clit. You closed your eyes and waited for him to give you what you needed. Knowing if you made eye contact it would be too much. You waited. And waited. And waited. Nothing came, Chadwick was still in the same position when you opened your eyes. So close yet not close enough. He chuckled deeply and said “this lingerie is stunning, but it’s time for it to go.”  
‘He MUST be crazy,’ you thought. “Chadwick. Boseman. If you don’t give me what I need!” You yelled. He burst out laughing.  
“There’s my girl,” he said fondly. He wasted no time getting your teddy off and settling back between your thighs. He held your legs and began pressing kisses to the inside of each thigh. Getting higher and higher up until he was mere inches away from your dripping cunt. Ever the tease, he licked long strokes up either side of where you needed him most.  
“Look at me,” he demanded when he’d seen your eyes had fallen shut yet again. You forced your eyes open, and the minute your eyes met his he slid his tongue out to connect with your clit. You couldn’t help the long wanton moan that escaped your lips. He made several kitten licks that sent shivers down your spine, but you both knew it wasn’t enough. He put your legs on his shoulders, parted your lips, and got to work.   
He flattened his tongue against your clit and sucked, hard. Causing you to go completely lax and call out his name. He alternated between long licks that spanned your whole pussy to focused attention on your clitoris. He let his tongue slide inside of you and explore your inner walls. You had a feeling he wanted more than one orgasm from you tonight because you were nearing your first one. Your hand clutched the bed sheets when he pulled your hood back and ravished your exposed sex.   
He clutched one of your hands, holding it to ground you. His other arm was holding your waist down. He was in total control, and that spiked your arousal. Another hard suck on your clit made your breath hitch. He did it again and you moaned breathily. It was all too much. The dirty, wet noises he was making, his unyielding arm on your waist, his reassuring grip on your hand. He hummed sending vibrations through your sex. Could tell you were close by the constant “uh, oooo, aaaah” your we’re making so he doubled down and sucked like his life depended on it.  
“Fuck, fuck, FUUUUUCK. IM COMING. IM COMING OOOOH SHIT. OHMYGOD.” Your vision whited out as an intense wave of pleasure washed over you. He pulled off as you trembled with after shocks. The arm that was holding you down disappeared, which you wouldn’t have noticed until he started toying with your clit again. You jerked away. Surely, he couldn’t want another out of you so soon. But he was relentless.   
“Baby BABY i caaaaan’t,” You whimpered.  
“I don’t remember telling you we were done yet. I think you still owe me a couple more. How about one for each month i was away?” His tone was dark and predatory. This wasn’t up for negotiation. The fingers that were playing with your clit were now prodding at your entrance.   
“Fuuuuck baby you’re so wet. I can’t wait to get in there.” He breathed.  
He easily slid in two of his long fingers and you cried out from pleasure. Once inside of you, he curled his fingers and searched around until he found your g-spot.   
“CHADWICK. FUCK. PLEASE. PLEASE.” You didn’t know what you were begging for but that didn’t stop you.  
“Remember, no running. if you run, you’ll get punished” he warned. He knew you had a tendency to squirm away when you were approaching another orgasm. He loved watching your hips try to wiggle away from the intense pleasure, and he was obsessed with how well you took your punishments. He dove down and devoured your clit again. You screamed as your eyes rolled back into your head. He moved with urgency this time around, trying to force this orgasm out as quickly as possible. He continued to massage your g-spot while he made out with your clit. It was too much too soon.   
“C-chad. Uhf oooh oh my god aaaaAHHHH.” Your toes started to curl and your legs were shaking. “Please! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE OH FUCK.” You couldn’t help it. Your hips started to squirm away. He followed you. One of your hands went to his head. The other, still entangled with Chadwick. Still grounding you. Still letting you know how much he loves you. At that thought, you let go. “AAAAAHHH SHIT CHAD. ILOVE YOU I LOVEYOU. fuCK.”  
A lazy smile took over his face when he finished.  
“That’s two,” he said, “we’re almost there.” He came up and pressed a kiss to your lips. You grabbed his face with both hands and licked your juices off of him. The two of you kissed while your body was coming down. Chadwick pulled back.  
“I love you too baby, but you tried to run and you know what that means.” Before you could process what he said, he slapped your clit HARD three times.   
“CHAD. FUCK.” Your legs shook. He held your face in his larger hands, and said “that’s it baby you’re doing so good for me.” Something inside you lit up, and gave you a third wind.   
“I’m ready for my last one,” you whispered. You don’t remember how or when Chad took his boxers off, but you’re oh so thankful he did. His beautiful, lithe, form hovered over yours. He aligned is dick with your entrance and pushed in. He went slowly so you could feel every inch.  
“Fuck baby i forgot how big you were,” you moaned. You felt his dick jump inside of you. You looked up and his eyes were screwed shut. You saw how hard he was straining to maintain his resolve. You decided to give him a taste of his own medicine by doing a kegel. He gasped and stared down to you. So you did it again of course. He let out a longer moan and managed to look so scandalized.   
“What?” You feigned innocence. He laughed and said “wow, I’m so in love with you.”  
He started corkscrewing his hips. Digging you out. This wasn’t fucking. This was coming home. This was making love. Your bodies rolled together like a tide. You moved as one. You wrapped your legs around his waist to give him better access. He obliged by sliding in fully. You hitched your hips up to meet his thrusts, loving the stunted moan he let out every time. He was deep inside of you. Scratching the itch you’d been ignoring for months now.   
“Mmmmm ooooh shiiiiiiit” he moaned right next to your ear. “Babe, it’s time for you to come one more time.” He shifted his hips so that his pelvis grinned against your poor, abused clit. That coupled with his increasingly shortened, staccatoed thrusts began the tingling in your lower abdomen. He grabbed your hands, held them, and raised them above your heads. You felt so safe, secure, and loved. He kissed you, slow and deliberate. You moaned against his mouth. You felt yourself tighten around his length. “Ooooooh” you moaned.   
“Shit,” he said under his breath. His hips lost their rhythm and he began thrusting wildly, seeking his pleasure. Together you came with the other’s name on your lips.   
You passed out immediately after, which made Chadwick smile. He cleaned you up and wrapped you up in his arms. ‘I’m so glad to be home,’ was the last thing he thought before he too, drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue this fic if y’all like it but idk.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut is up next. Y’all have a lot to catch up on.


End file.
